


Fighting the Good Fight

by StellinaGatsby



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellinaGatsby/pseuds/StellinaGatsby
Summary: The Lone Wanderer visits Three Dog mid-Stealing Independence.





	Fighting the Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the Declaration of Independence (history nerd) and I have a suspicion that so would Three Dog.  
> Also, did anyone else think to themselves, "Oh, okay, we're just going to go full National Treasure in post-apocalyptia? Sure. Fine. Why wouldn't we?"

“Until next time, this is Three Dog, OWWWWWWWWW! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! Bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts.”  
Three Dog spun around. He had heard someone come in during the news and he wasn’t surprised to see the Lone Wanderer standing patiently behind him. Who else would it be?  
“Hey, all right! The Hero of the Wasteland returns!”  
She smirks and rolls her eyes. “You need to find some more songs, man. I’m going to go crazy if I have to hear nothing but the same eight songs for the rest of my life.”  
“Hey now! I’ve got more than eight songs! I’ve got twice that many, at least.”  
“Yeah. I’ll see if I can do something about that.”  
She said it with more than a touch of irony, but he didn’t doubt that the next time she showed up, she’d have followed through on the promise.  
“Anyway,” she said, “I came by because I wanted to show you something. I thought you might get a kick out of this.”  
She dumped her pack unceremoniously on the floor and started to rummage around in it, diving head and shoulders into the bag, before triumphantly pulling out a rolled up sheet of yellowed paper.  
“Take a look.” She held it out to him.  
He unrolled it slowly. He didn’t have to finish before he recognized it.  
“Is this…?”  
“The genuine article. Gentlemen by the name of Abraham Washington down in Rivet City asked me to get it for their historical society.”  
“And you delivered.”  
“Never let it be said I’m not a person who gets shit done.”  
“I don’t think anyone could ever say that about you.”  
“I was also thinking… I think there’s some recording equipment at Rivet City…”  
He wasn’t sure what the kid was getting at, but he was intrigued. “Yeah?”  
“I was thinking I would record myself reading the Declaration, just the beginning, up to where they start listing King George’s transgressions. You could play it on the radio. The Enclave is so fucking insistent that this is still the United States, remind them what that really means.”  
Three Dog felt himself grin. He was almost giddy with that thought.  
“If I can find the text of the Emancipation Proclamation, I’d like to do that, too.”  
“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: you got real moxie, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters/drabbles as I come up with them.


End file.
